


A Halloween Surprise

by supreme_genius



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Lots and lots of smut, M/M, PWP, Smut, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut with pretty much no plot.<br/>Happy Halloween, Grimmsters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Halloween Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and a one shot.  
> I still don't own Grimm or make any kind of monetary gain from this.

Monroe walks in, setting a few grocery bags on the table. He’d had to go out to the store to pick up a few more bags of candy. Ever since Nick has been living with him, he’s noticed that his friend has quite the sweet tooth. In fact, it seemed like Nick was always munching on a piece of candy. Monroe had questioned him about it after the first bag had been emptied. Nick had only said that he was making up for all the years he never got to go trick-or-treating as a kid. Monroe let it slide. After the forth bag went missing, Monroe made Nick replace them. But then, about half-way into October, Monroe joined in the candy-eating, which is how he found himself lugging in two grocery bags filled to capacity with bags of Halloween candy.

He was quick to notice the distinct lack of Nick. The Grimm’s scent was still heavy in the house. That was something Monroe had given up on trying to change. He knew his house would forever smell of that undeniable scent that is Nick Burkhardt. But Monroe didn’t really mind, not that he would ever let Nick know that. Pushing his curiosity as to Nick’s whereabouts aside for the time being, Monroe empties the candy into bowels and readies it for the trick-or-treaters he knew would be knocking on his door in an hour or two.

Finally, he decided to go see what his housemate was up to. Usually when he came home from the store, Nick was at the door waiting for him. One might think it was to help carry in the bags, but Nick was just waiting to see what kind of goodies Monroe had brought home. Monroe can still vividly recall one time, last Easter, when he’d bought peeps. Nick had grabbed the bag, found the peeps, and ate half the pack before he even stepped foot in the kitchen. It was ridiculous. They both knew it.

Monroe climbs the stairs and his face curls up into a curious scrunch. Nick’s door is wide open and the room is empty. Monroe’s door, however, is closed. That’s odd, he thinks. As he reaches for the door, something bombards his nose and makes him step back. It’s strong but appealing. It’s Nick’s scent, but something more. Monroe breathes deep, inhaling the scent. He knows that smell. Lust. He lets it tickle his nose as his mind ponders all the reasons for why there could be a lusty Nick in his bedroom.

Unable to stand it anymore, Monroe pushes the door open. His jaw almost hits the floor. Nick is sprawled out on the bed wearing nothing but a pair of red boxer briefs and a red hooded cape. Monroe can’t help but let a pathetic little growl slip passed his lips. His eyes change from brown to red. He can feel his pants slowly getting tighter. He has no idea what to do.

“Happy Halloween, Monroe.” Nick’s voice is smooth, wanton. He knows exactly what he’s doing; has been planning this for quite some time. “I wasn’t sure what to dress up as, but I figured that every big bad wolf needs a little red riding hood.” He smiles that shit-eating grin that could drive anyone insane.

Monroe stammers, unable to piece together anything coherent. He tries to think of something clever, but his brain lets him down. All he can think is: _yes_ , _want_ , _mine_ , _fuck_ , _yes_ , _claim_.

“You can, uh, come and get me any time.” Nick does his best not to seem like he’s starting to freak out. He’s starting to wonder if he’d just been so caught up in how much he wanted Monroe, that his mind tricked him into thinking that Monroe felt the same.

Monroe lets his instincts kick in as he makes it to his bed in record time, covering Nick’s body with his own. He’s quick to capture Nick’s mouth, kissing him hard and fast. He fists his hands in the fabric of Nick’s cape. He kisses until he can’t breathe, barely stopping to catch his breath before moving on to Nick’s neck. Nick tries to raise his hips, looking for a little friction, but Monroe’s quick to press him back down against the bed.

As much as Nick likes that Monroe is very affectionate and thorough, his cock is aching. He takes it upon himself to start trying to rid his lover of his clothes. Nick slips his hands under Monroe’s shirt, brushing over the heated skin. He tugs on the offending fabric, making Monroe take a break in kissing to let the shirt be pulled off. Nick is quick to move right on to Monroe’s pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. Monroe lets out a ragged breath, barely managing to keep his composure – or, at least, what’s left of it. The feeling of Nick’s hands all over his body sends a surge of lust coursing through his veins. Monroe, overwhelmed with lust, lets Nick roll them over. Nick grinds his hips down, eliciting a deep growl from Monroe.

Nick leans down to kiss Monroe’s neck. “I want you, Monroe,” he purrs. He rolls off Monroe, stands at the side of the bed, and strips off the little bit of fabric covering him.

Monroe’s jaw drops yet again as he eyes Nick. It had been a long time since he has someone offer themselves in such a way. He knows Nick is serious, that his desire is legitimate. Monroe hadn’t let himself want Nick up until now. He had been so convinced that this moment would never come. But here he is, lying in bed, a naked Nick standing before him, offering every inch of his body.

Monroe slips off his boxers and tosses them aside. He reaches out to Nick, pulling him back in bed. It takes them a little while to fall into a comfortable rhythm. Monroe hadn’t been with another guy since college and Nick had only ever been with women; information divulged after having one – or six – too many beers one night.

Nick just explores Monroe’s body with his mouth and hands. He goes for the spots that he knows he enjoys, hoping Monroe likes them too. He does. Nick takes one of Monroe’s nipples between his teeth and Monroe whines, slamming his eyes shut. Nick grins. Monroe reaches down to stroke himself but to no avail. Nick swats his hand away, replacing it with his own.  Again, he does what he know he likes, which seems to be just fine with Monroe, who has his hands fisted so tightly in the sheet, one of the corners slips off the mattress.

Seeing Monroe’s reaction gives Nick the confidence to replace his hand with his mouth. A growl rumbles deep in Monroe’s chest. Monroe lets go of the sheet with one hand in favor of tangling his fingers in Nick’s hair. Nick bobs up and down; it wasn’t like he’d imagined it, but he didn’t mind. He swirls his tongue around the tip and pulls off with a pop. Monroe whines at the loss of contact. Nick wraps his fingers around the base and licks a stripe up the underside of Monroe’s shaft. Giving his jaw a break, he strokes Monroe’s cock with his hand, flicking his wrist as he does when he jerks himself off. It doesn’t seem to matter; Monroe enjoys whatever Nick does. Broken noises fall from Monroe’s mouth; he’s close, Nick knows it. He decides against using his mouth. It’s not long before Monroe’s coming, spilling stripes of white over his stomach and Nick’s hand. He works Monroe through it and then pulls him in for a kiss. With Monroe in a post-orgasmic fog, Nick takes it upon himself to clean Monroe up. Nick snuggles up to his lover’s side and litters his neck and shoulder with kisses.

Coming out of his fog, Monroe starts to feel guilty. Nick’s cock was still hard, digging into the side of Monroe’s thigh. Monroe reaches down between them, stroking Nick slowly but steadily. Nick bucks his hips forward. He hides his face in the crook of Monroe’s neck and lets out a moan. Nick hadn’t realized before just how big and strong Monroe’s hands were. Monroe had planned on incorporating his mouth, but Nick seemed far too content for Monroe to move that much. Monroe wiggles, turning towards Nick a bit. Nick likes that. His hands grip Monroe’s shoulders, fingernails leaving little crescent-shaped indents.  Monroe does this clever little twist of the wrist and Nick comes with moan.

Monroe cleans up his very fucked-out lover before maneuvering the dirty sheet out from under them and tossing it off the bed. He pulls the still-clean quilt up and covers the both of them up. Nick curls up closer, stealing one last kiss. Forget the All Hallow’s Eve midnight woge. Monroe was sure he had a new favorite Halloween tradition.


End file.
